


First of Many

by dragon_lady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Prequel??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_lady/pseuds/dragon_lady
Summary: Minako never expected that her Ballet career would be mentioned so casually in an office hallway as it was the most sensitive topic in her life right now, let alone to have it mentioned by the person who had been latched onto Minako's mind for almost a year now. Rumor had its own power, it seemed.Office romance was never in Minako's to-do list in order to gather up her plans for her career beside Ballet. And it was actually not her first romance rumor that people had on her, but somehow it felt different this time. Never in her twenty-five years of living had she been affected by such rumor.Whatever the response he was about to say, she needed to jump in and make this end soon before people started to notice and it would be even more impossible then to make all rumors toned down.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I have this hc where Minako has had a little romance in her life before and also had a little life crisis. You know, where you got no fudging clue where you need to do next as you've achieved every goal in your career? Ever experienced that in life? No? Neither have I~ I'm not Viktor friggin Nikiforov. But I know someone irl who is having this "problem" oh boy... So I thought, hey maybe this awesome Dance Mom has ever been like that before she decided to run a ballet school in Hasetsu!
> 
> Warning: My writing and English skills just as bad as my art skills so don't blame me for wasting your time xD
> 
> I don't know what to call this piece. A prologue? A prequel? Or chapter 1? Ha
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> E N J O Y

**First of Many**

 

We were at break room when it happened. I was about to make a cup of coffee when he walked out of the elevator, striding across the hall into the room, but then halted just before the doorway. He stood there, I could feel his gaze piercing into me. I looked up just slightly when I filled my cup with hot espresso from the espresso machine, just to be greeted with a rapid blinked of a set of eyes which immediately looked away once they met mine. I pursed my lips to avoid the smile that threatened to appear, I felt warmth spread across my cheeks. He couldn't see me like this. Straightening up, I took my cup of coffee and excused myself to go back to my office room. I walked pass him, giving him a polite smile just like all normal employees did whenever they met their coworkers. He nodded.

Just when I was about to open the door to the room where my Division worked like slaves for the company, I heard a shaky voice calling my name, “Okukawa-san.” I immediately turned my head to the source of the voice. Though I already had an idea who might be calling me as there was no one else except us around, I never thought it would happen.

He stood at the doorway, propping his elbow against the door frame with coffee mug in his hand, while his eyes studying me from under those curly lashes. His eyebrows furrowed.

That look…

Well young lad, we never properly talked to each other to get a better idea of who we were under these facades, but that look was _not_ okay to be shot at me while this heart had been pounding like maniac every time you were around me, looking reserved all of a sudden while I knew you were not such person. I might think that you were dying, which was a cue for me to pack my bag and leave my apartment for Hasetsu for a while. I hoped Hiroko still spared me a guest room now that she had Mari… My own bed back home would feel a lot colder if he were—He was nobody to you, Minako. _Not yet_ , said a little voice inside my head. I gasped quietly at the thought.

“Yes, Akio-san?” I said hurriedly to avoid my imagination run wild even more. But I could see it backfired successfully as soon as his name voiced aloud rather than a usual silent mutter inside my head. I could only hope my voice sounded normal.

For some reason, he looked surprised and stared at me more intently. What was with this guy, I wondered. “Are you still busy with the project?” he said quietly.

I was always busy. “What’s the matter?” I didn’t trust myself to let my mouth utter his name again. “You’re not about to make a bargain with my Division, are you?” I swiftly steered the conversation to the main reason why we both were standing here on 26th floor of this building in the heart of Tokyo.

He offered me a weak smile. “No, we should’ve known better not to make a bargain outside the official meeting,” he said, “especially with _you_ involved.”

“I appreciate your criticism.”

“Uuh,” he seemed perplexed for a second. “It was meant to be a compliment, Okukawa-san. I’m sorry to have seemed like criticizing the way you work. Never have I imagined even to do so. If I must confess to you right now, I actually admire your passion in doing your jobs and how you were once the best Ballerina Japan ever produced, and how you have captivated my—”

“This is the first time I see you talk this long to me outside a meeting, Akio-san,” I said quietly. I didn’t want this―whatever this was to be dragging so long. And he _had_ to mention that I was once a Ballerina? That was the most sensitive topic to bring up casually in office hallway, let alone to have it mentioned by the person who had been latched onto your mind for almost a year now—thanks to all those rumors. I cursed all gossipers.

Office romance was never in my to-do list in order to gather up my plans for my career beside Ballet. And it was actually not my first romance rumor that people had on me, but somehow it felt different this time. Never in my twenty-five years of living had I been affected by such rumor.

Whatever the response he was about to say, I needed to jump in and make this end soon before people started to notice and it would be even more impossible then to make all rumors toned down.

“What is it, Akio-san?”

A set of eyes stared back at me with such focus that could freeze the time. Words were spilling out of a set of lips that would soon be one of the things that kept me awake for the rest of my life. My mind raced. A little child danced behind me, following my every movement in a room full of mirrors and the view of me giving a standing ovation for a beautiful Prima Ballerina on the stage of Bolshoi Theatre formed inside my head... While I was tearfully proud of what I saw on the stage, a set of hands held me close as praises and proud whispered at my ear by a familiar voice, blended in with thunderous applaud from the entire room. In that little scene inside my head, I looked up... I saw a set of eyes staring at me right now at this very moment, stunned me in place. Lost for words, heart was pounding madly.

I inhaled oxygen as much as my lungs could contain. I didn’t even realize I had been holding my breath. “Akio Satoru-san,” my voice sounded so weak. “Why now?”

His lips curved into a tender smile. He looked as if he had expected that question from me. “Exactly,” he softly said.

 

 

 

_Little did I know that this was actually the time for my world to crumble down just to be gathered back again and me to be thrown away and falling down to the point of no return_

_... and rose higher than before._


End file.
